Polyamides are well known in the art and are used in a wide variety of applications. In some of these applications, the polyamides are used without the need for significant modifications; while in other applications, such as appliance and tool housings, it is desired that the polyamides be modified. Such modification can be accomplished by the addition of additives, or by blending the polymer with another polymeric material.
A well known example of polyamides which has been modified is Toughened Nylon 6. The tougheners in Toughened Nylon 6 are usually EPDM rubbers or acrylic acid copolymers. Both of these materials add to the cost, and in the case of EPDM rubber requires some prior modification to its addition to Nylon 6.
It is desirable to reduce the cost of Toughened Nylon 6 by reducing the cost of the toughener and by simplifying the process of adding the toughener to the Nylon. This can be accomplished by using a material that is less costly than the currently used tougheners, and which is easier to process.
Polyketone polymers because of their unique combination of properties have been discovered as an alternative toughener for polyamides. The polyketone polymers improve the dimensional stability of the polyamides, and are easy to process with the polyamide.